¿Cómo vencer al propio diablo?
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Una apuesta y una lucha de orgullo desembocaría en un desastre bucal y en una experiencia que ninguno olvidaría / Para mi amada Bau del foro Proyecto 1-8 :3


Éste fic está escrito para mi querida Bau :3

 **Características:** Taichi o Takeru (elige cuál) le apuesta a Mimi que no podrá robarle un beso a Yamato en el plazo de una semana, por supuesto que ella acepta sabiendo que es todo un desafío - pero que sabe que ganará; Yamato al principio no sabe nada y la actitud de Mimi lo asusta hasta que, unos días después, se entera y se enoja así que vive huyendo de ella ¿Podrá la castaña finalmente lograr su cometido? ¿Qué apostaron Mimi y (inserte nombre)? ¿Pasa algo después?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Summary:** Una apuesta y una lucha de orgullo desembocaría en un desastre bucal y en una experiencia que ninguno olvidaría / Para mi amada Bau del foro Proyecto 1-8 :3

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Cómo vencer al propio diablo?**

 **.**

Los ojos azules de Yamato miraban en ambas direcciones con el temor claro en ellos. Un temor indescifrable que se arraigaba a lo más profundo de su interior. Su pecho subía y bajaba, sentía un sudor frío recorriendo su frente mientras él intentaba aplacar esas emociones molestas, pero sencillamente no podía. Porque _ella_ estaba cerca.

─¿Yama? ─El rubio dio un respingo en su sitio, separándose de la pared que le servía de barrera visual y girándose, encontró la mirada curiosa de Taichi─. Eh, tranquilo. No voy a comerte si tanto miedo me tienes.

─¡Yo no…! ─Se aclaró la garganta, definitivamente debía de controlar mejor sus reacciones─. Yo no te temo. Maldita sea, sólo me has… Sorprendido.

─Ahá… ─Dijo formulando una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, otorgando un sonrojo notorio en el contrario─. A todo esto, ¿qué haces escondido tras el Instituto.

Yamato se enderezó en su sitio, fingiendo que no le afectaba que su mejor amigo vea lo peor de sí. Nunca admitiría que estaba ocultándose de algo, menos de alguien. Se acomodó el cuello de su camisa mientras ideaba una coartada rápida. Demonios que era malo mintiendo.

─Yo… Estaba buscando a Mimi ─Dijo enseguida y miró a su castaño amigo, aguardando a que éste no notara su nerviosismo─. ¿Sabes dónde está?

─¿Mimi? ─Preguntó, llevándose su índice al mentón─. Creo haberla visto en su salón cuando sonó la campa del almuerzo.

─Oh… ─Fue todo lo que dijo Yamato, apartando la vista a otro sitio, diciéndose mentalmente que debía evitar a toda costa pasar frente a su aula.

─¿Por qué la buscas? Parece que en lugar de eso, la estás evitando. ─Yamato se tensó en su sitio y miró a Taichi con desconfianza.

─¿Tú sabes algo? M…Me refiero a… ─Yamato estudió a su amigo un momento, preguntándose a sí mismo si lo correcto era hablarle a Taichi de la extraña actitud de Mimi durante todos esos días─. Olvídalo.

Yamato tenía toda la intención de marcharse cuando Taichi volvió a hablar.

─¿Te refieres a por qué Mimi ha estado persiguiéndote? ─El rubio detuvo en seco sus pies, se giró rápidamente al moreno y la sonrisa en éste sólo hizo que su ceño se frunciese.

─¿Qué demonios sabes tú de eso?

Taichi se encogió de hombros y le palmeó el hombro.

─Porque eres mi amigo y no quiero perder dinero, te lo pondré fácil ─Dijo Taichi mientras miraba a sus costados, quizá en busca de que no haya moros en la costa─. Podría ser que exista una apuesta del que tú no estés enterado.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que el rubio se replanteara todo lo que hubo vivido esos tres primeros días de la semana. Y quisiese vengarse.

* * *

Tuvo que haberse dado cuenta desde el primer instante en que Mimi se le acercó el lunes. La castaña nunca había mostrado mayor interés por él que no fuese Sora o Taichi, amistades que tenían en común. Cuando regresó de continente americano, Mimi Tachikawa era una simple conocida suya de su infancia, ninguno estaba demasiado interesado en el otro.

Pero repentinamente, aquel interés pareció cambiar por parte de la menor.

El primer día, Mimi se encontraba fuera de su salón con dos manzanas. Le sostuvo una plática rápida, sencilla, ofreciéndole una de las frutas. Le pareció extraño que ella quisiese hablarle estando solos, sin Sora o Taichi de por medio. No le tomó mucha importancia hasta que se fijó en cómo ella mordía la manzana, sin apartar la vista de la suya. Sus labios carnosos y rosas acariciaban sensualmente la fruta mientras sus dientes arrancaban la carne de la misma.

Debía admitir que la vista era… Atractiva, como que se quedó mirándola más de la cuenta mientras ella comía frente a él. Lo segundo que notó en particular en ella fue la forma en la que sus dedos se limpiaron el jugo de fruta que resbalaba por sus labios.

Bien, debía admitir que nadie nunca se había visto más sensual comiendo una manzana. ¿Extraño? Quizá no, él era un hombre después de todo, su mente podría sexualizar todo sin que las cosas tengan ese tinte. Por ese motivo, se reprendió mentalmente y apartó la vista mientras ella le hablaba de que debían cantar juntos en alguna oportunidad.

─C…Claro… ─Respondió Yamato, intentando que su sonrisa no temblara en sus labios─. Podría invitarte a algún ensayo.

─¡¿De verdad?! ─Preguntó ella, realmente emocionada y cuando él asintió, ella se acercó a depositar un beso en él. Claro que los reflejos del rubio fueron más rápidos y lo que pudo haber terminado como un beso en los labios, acabó en su mejilla─. Estaré encantada ─Susurró la castaña antes de marcharse.

Extraño, se dijo pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Pero lo que él no quiso tergiversar en su mente sucia de adolescente hormonal, terminó por volverse mucho más extraño con el transcurrir de los siguientes dos días. Tanto así que los episodios se volvieron más y más peligrosos donde una sencilla sonrisa y un acercamiento sospechoso, hacían a Yamato retroceder.

La nueva actitud de Mimi le había causado más de una pregunta y él no hallaba explicación alguna, obligándole a cuidarse de no cruzarse mucho con ella a tal punto de evitarla. Su comportamiento le extrañaba, pero cuando Taichi le reveló las verdaderas intenciones de Mimi, sabía que ésta era el demonio en persona.

─Ella quiere robarte un beso por una apuesta ─La respuesta de su amigo hizo que, en un primer instante, Yamato lo tomara a broma; sin embargo, el semblante de su amigo más los acontecimientos recientes, le dejaron en claro que no, no había broma en sus palabras.

Las emociones en el Ishida fueron variadas. Primeramente, la decepción tomó partido en su pecho para luego pasar a una humillante vergüenza. Y terminó con la rabia ganando mayor terreno. ¡Ella sólo lo estaba usando por una estúpida apuesta! Por supuesto que Taichi tenía mitad de culpa por meter ideas extrañas en la cabeza de Mimi y ya recibió un escarmiento físico por ello.

Pero por más que solucionó una parte del problema, la Tachikawa seguía suelta y a la espera de besarlo antes de que una semana se cumpliese y poder ganar la apuesta.

¿Cómo vencer al propio diablo?

Debes ser más listo que él.

* * *

El último día de la semana escolar llegó y Mimi circulaba por los pasillos durante la hora del almuerzo buscando a su presa favorita. El Ishida se había convertido en un verdadero problema durante esos cuatro días, escurriéndose para evitarla. No sabía si estaba al tanto de su apuesta con Taichi, pero eso no sería problema. Ella se consideraba una chica tenaz y si había dado su palabra en algo, lo cumpliría.

El asunto estaba en encontrar a Yamato y besarlo, así tenga que amarrarlo a una silla para lograrlo. Ella lo haría.

Fue cuando lo vio sentado en un banco cerca del depósito de deportes. Sonrió cual felino para acercarse cautelosamente hacia él. Lucía distraído comiendo su almuerzo, totalmente solo. El escenario no podía estar mejor montado que en ese momento. No podía desperdiciar lo que se servía en bandeja de plata.

─¿Quieres compañía? ─Preguntó Mimi, acercándose a él para tomar asiento a su lado. Un extraño aroma llegó a su nariz pero no le dio mucha importancia. Sentía la victoria en sus labios, nada podía impedirle llevar el premio a casa.

─Por supuesto ─Respondió Yamato con una sonrisa confiada y su aliento hizo que Mimi se tensara de inmediato. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos y el que sonreía victorioso era el Ishida─. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta la cebolla y ajo con mucho jengibre y vinagre?

─¡¿Qué demonios?! ─Chilló molesta Mimi, alejándose del rubio─. ¡Agh, huele horrible, Yamato!

─Pero el sabor es magnífico ─Respondió Yamato sin fingir su seguridad─. ¿No quieres una probada? ─Dijo, acercando su almuerzo a ella pero Mimi movió las manos delante de su rostro para espantar el fuerte aroma.

─¡Aléjalo! ¡Es horrible! ─La castaña comenzó a toser y los ojos se le humedecieron ante el aroma. Yamato no podía disfrutar más aquel instante, por lo que se acercó más a ella aunque ésta sólo quería correr de ahí─. ¡Que te alejes!

─¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué de repente de apartas?

Quitarle información a Taichi sobre la debilidad olfativa en Mimi fue el premio ganador para el Ishida. Apenas Taichi le reveló el talón de Aquiles en el olfato de Mimi, fue a su casa a preparar un mejunje de especias y condimentos fuertes que le hiciesen oler cual zorrillo. ¡Él no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente!

Mimi estuvo a punto de colapsar cuando él quiso acercarse más. Yamato tenía los ojos llorosos por la mezcla fortísima que su boca experimentaba, sin embargo, era precio que debía pagar para joder el plan de la castaña. Y estaba dando resultado.

Salvo por un detalle.

Mimi frunció el ceño y empujó a Yamato contra el banco en donde se encontraba sentado hace a penas unos instantes. El impacto fue sorpresivo para el rubio y no se dio cuenta de que Mimi rompió la distancia con él, no hasta que la vio delante con su cuerpo impidiéndole levantarse de allí.

La vio tomar aire y romper la separación entre ambos con toda la determinación que alguna vez vio en una persona. Sus labios estaban juntos de un instante para otro. Mimi lo estaba besando a pesar del desagradable olor que salía de su boca y aunque era fuerte, el beso terminó por conquistarlos de a poco.

Ella se separó abruptamente de él y ambos comenzaron a toser. Se miraron con rabia y asco per finalmente, Mimi se recompuso con una sonrisa triunfal.

─¡Toma eso, Ishida! ─Y le enseñó los dedos en V.

Yamato despotricó en su contra, terminando por tomarla de la muñeca y estirarla hacia él. Volvió a besarla por más que ella hacía todo por libarse de su apestosa boca. El beso fue brusco, pero sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que sus lenguas se encontraran y sus dientes se sintieran mordiendo el labio ajeno.

Fue el peor/mejor beso que alguna vez alguno haya dado. Se separaron con la boca oliéndole horrible, los semblantes molestos y un sinfín de ofensas lanzadas contra el otro.

El enojo, al igual que el mal aliento, les duró todo un mes. Pero ese beso cargado de furia y resentimiento terminó por ser la primera probada que terminarían dándose en lo que llevaba varios días, varias semanas y para qué extendernos más. Los besos continuaron y continuaron entre ambos, ya sin apuestas o temores, sin mal aliento o condimentos exagerados.

Lo que inició como una batalla de orgullo por parte de ambos, terminó siendo una batalla de placer que, en más de una ocasión, acabó en la cama de uno de los dos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Debo admitir que me tomó un buen rato idearme cómo sería la secuencia de escenas y el desenlace de la historia. ¡Necesitaba meter mucha comedia! Supongo que hay mucho humor de por medio xD También pensé en que Yamato podría pescar un resfriado pero sería una opción algo extrema, aunque con lo del mal aliento, también resulta algo extremo xDDD

Espero haberles sacado aunque sea una sonrisa juju Gracias por leer, espero haber cumplido con lo que buscabas, Bau querida :3

Un beso a todos~


End file.
